The present invention relates to storage bags which are especially adapted for use with conventional clothes hangers.
The prior art has developed a variety of clothing or storage bags for use in protecting clothing, linens or the like from dust, insects, and other environmental factors during storage. See e.g. U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,129,857, 3,776,372, 3,782,622, 3,834,497, and 5,065,864. These patents disclose garment storage bags and containers that can be suspended from a suitable hook or closet rod by a hanger device attached at the top of the bag. The disclosure of these publications and of all other publications referred to herein are incorporated by reference as if fully set forth herein.
However, when clothes hangers are used to suspend the storage bags, they usually extend through a hole at or near the top of the bag, thereby exposing the clothing to some aspects of the environment during storage. Even when the clothing is hermetically sealed during storage, prior art designs have not provided convenient attachments to conventional type hangers. Some prevent the bags from being stored without a hanger when not being used. As a result, the bags take up more space when folded or otherwise stored away, and the hanger cannot be used in a conventional manner for other purposes.
Further, some of the better hangable prior art storage bags have an undesirably high cost of manufacture. Still others mount the hanger in a position that requires the bag entry to be inconveniently low, or unnecessarily elongate the design.
Accordingly, there is a need for improved hangable storage bags.